Something Like Murder
|season=1 |number=4 |image=File:Something Like Murder title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=May 27, 2011 |writer=Shelby Carpenter |director=Mark A. Altman |previous=Bad Medicine |next=Speed Date }}"Something Like Murder" is the fourth episode of the 1st season of the Femme Fatales TV series. Plot Bored trophy wife Darla has plans for her wealthy dull older husband after she meets a lovely masseuse, but does her new partner have plans for her? Synopsis Notes Quotes :Lilith: Whenever you find a rich man, you are bound to find a gold-digger waiting to take him for everything he's got. Well, tonight, somewhere in these Hollywood hills, this gold-digger really was using a shovel. It's been said the taste of evil smells like honeysuckle. I wouldn't argue with that, but tonight, there is a distinct smell in the air and it smells like murder. :Lilith: Poor Darla. She thought she'd planned the perfect murder, but greed makes suckers of all of us. There is no easy way to make money in this economy. Unless, of course, you're Elena Machado, a hard-working cleaning woman, who just got a very, very big severance package. I guess it's safe to say she won't be coming to work on Monday. Cast Episode Cast *Anya Monzikova as Darla McKendrick *Carlee Baker as Beth Odets *Bren Foster as Howard *Ian Gregory as Charles McKendrick *Elena Tovar as Elena Machado *Mark Costello as Detective Mitchum *Tanit Phoenix Copley as Lilith *Divine Goddess Jessica as Herself *Lindsey Leigh as Herself *Princess Lexie as Herself *Princess Rene as Herself *Kiko Ellsworth as Detective Carter Judson (uncredited) *Misha Gonz-Cirkl as Cleaning Woman (uncredited) Episode Crew *Directed by Mark A. Altman *Written by Shelby Carpenter *Produced by Mark A. Altman, Carlos Castellanos, Mark Gottwald, Michael Hurst, Steven Kriozere, Seth Nagel, Aaron Rattner and David E. Williams *Music by Joe Kraemer *Cinematography by Roger Chingirian *Casting by Sari Knight and Mandi Sherman *Film Editor - Jon Berry *Production Designer - Krista Gall *Art Director - Eric Jihwan Jeon *Costume Designer - Ela Jo Erwin Makeup Department *Deb Chung - Assistant Makeup Artist *Carleigh Herbert - Assistant Hair Stylist *AnnaRose Kern - Hair Department Head *Regan Livingstone - Makeup Department Head Production Management *Aaron Rattner - Unit Production Manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Jay Holben - Second Unit Director *Paul Lindsay - Second Assistant Director *T.A. Williams - Assistant Director Art Department *Mars Feehery - Property Master *John Hatch - Set Dresser *Chris Scharffenberg - Leadman *Jeff Subik - On-Set Dresser *Daniel Waldstein - Set Dresser *Dan Warren - Props Assistant Sound Department *Jason Abell - Sound Editor *Jeremie Cuellar - Foley Recordist *Matt D. Hall - Sound Effects Editor *Hoonsung Kim - Sound Editor *Michael J. McDonald - Re-recording Mixer and Supervising Sound Editor *Shawn Morse - Boom Operator *G.W. Pope III - Foley Artist, Sound Designer and Sound Effects Editor Visual Effects *Damien Drago - Visual Effects Artist Stunts *Ho-Sung Pak - Fight Choreographer Camera and Electrical Department *Jeff Conrad - Lighting Technician *Andreana Davies - Dolly Grip *Jay Holben - Director of Photography: Second Unit *Nick Kirkwood - Electrician *Steven A. Lundgren - Gaffer *Jacob Shanes - Lighting Technician *Langston York - Lighting Technician Casting Department *Jaime Harlan - Casting Associate *Aries Marks - Casting Associate Costume and Wardrobe Department *Courtney Arthur - Costume Supervisor Editorial Department *Kyle Bronson - Assistant Editor *Damian Drago - Colorist: Dailies *Sebastian Perez-Burchard - Colorist Music Department *Sean Fernald - Music Supervisor Transportation Department *Matthew O'Sullivan - Production Driver Other Crew *Jessie Carranza - Set Production Coordinator *Josh Garrell - Production Coordinator *Jason D. Meyers - Business Affairs / Legal *Stephen Scarlata - Production Assistant *Jason Marc Schoener - Production Accountant *T.A. Williams - Production Assistant *Aprill Winney - Script Supervisor *Paul Zimmerman - Creative Consultant References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1847939/ Something Like Murder] at IMDb *[https://grizzlybomb.com/2011/06/04/cinemaxs-femme-fatales-episode-3-something-like-murder-review/ Cinemax's Femme Fatales: 103 – Something Like Murder] at Grizzly Bomb *[https://www.videodetective.com/tv/femme-fatales-something-like-murder/113553 Something Like Murder] at Video Detective Gallery File:Lilith in a blue dress at the scene of a murder crime.jpg|Lilith in a blue dress at the scene of a murder crime File:Lilith with a very big smile.jpg|Lilith with a very big smile Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes